saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of the Bloodborne Zone
The Brotherhood of the Bloodborne Zone '''is a high ranking Clearer Guild that was in SAO and now reside in New ALO. They first formed on Floor 5 of Aincrad in SAO, then moved to Floor 45 for their Base of Operations. They are notable for their rivalry with the Knights of the Blood Oath. Their leader is Bellator. Symbol The symbol consists of a red Assassin Order insignia with black decals surroundng it, all flanked by a light blue background. White angel wings are spread apart from it, with blood smeared on each wing, which pays tribute to those who perished during SAO. Background In the first few weeks, Bellator faced near death multiple times, prompting him to come to the realizagtion that he could not complete the game on his own, so he formed a guild with Raiju, his best friend in real life, and gathered recruits rather quickly. In the span of the months to come, the guild grew immensly, becoming one of the game's strongest Guilds. In New ALO, Bellator reformed the Guild with the goal of conquering New Aincrad in the name of the Brotherhood. They acquired hundreds, maybe even thousands, of the new followers from around the world. Base In SAO, their base was located on the 45th Floor. It looked much like the Capitol Building in Washington D.C. It was colored gray and had the symbol of the Guild on pflags which hung on a pole at the top of the building. Rank System The following is the rank system used within the Guild. These following ranks are for '''commisioned officers only. '1) Quinate:' *'1a) Guild Marshal' *'1b) General' *'1c) Lieutenant General' *'1d) Vice General' *'1e) Rear General' '2) Colonel' *'2a) Brigadier' *'2b) Head Colonel' *'2c) Lieutenant Colonel' *'2d) Major Colonel' *'2e) Rear Colonel' '3) Commander' *'Kyon' *'Mya' *'Mikaela' *'Brutus' *'Magnus' '4) Lieutenant Commander' *'Galia' *'Renji' *'Kolt' *'Senji' *'Cassius' '5) Commodore' *'Thaddeus' *'Persephone' *'Diosynous' *'Venus' *'Garp' '6) Major' *'Ryu' *'Kenshin' *'Tenzin' *'Calpurnica' *'Claudia' '7) First Lieutenant' *'Coby' '8) Second Lieutenant' *'Caldera' '9) Lieutenant' *'Montizuma' *'Anna' *'Hanzo' *'Retsu' *'Ginka' *'Lydia' *'Ikatski' *'Kasumi' *'Danzou' *'Fumiko' '10) Ensign' *'Venus' *'Riko' *'Anya' *'Raiken' *'Yolei' *'Miyazaki' *'Nezumi' *'Moore' *'Sicily' *'Moriarty' Known Members The Guild is, without a doubt, rather large, so it is divided into sub-divisions and multiple ranks, with Bellator at the head of it all. All members wear the uniform of robes styled in similarity to Bellator's. 'Quinate' The Quinate 'is made up of the five top members of the guild and they are all assigned seperate ranks, all having different responsibilities. Each member, with the exception of the Commander, reports to the person in the rank directly above them, but they all have a strong amount of power. *'Guild Marshal: Bellator *'General:' Raiju *'Lieutenant General: '''Risa *'Vice General: Kaien *'Rear General: '''Corbin 'Colonels Colonels 'are given the responsibility of handling squadrons when appointed to by members of the Quinate. They report to the Brigadier, who reports to the Quinate. *'Brigadier: Takuya *'Head Colonel:' Haruhi *'Lieutenant Colonel:' Tak *'Major Colonel:' Alice *'Rear Colonel:' Momonosuke 'Other High Ranking Soldiers' The following names are the names of soldiers who are also high in the ranks of the Guild. Some of these positions are also occupied by more than one person (an example being the rank of Captain, Deck Officer, Lieutenant Captain, and Commodore) *'Commander: '''Kyon *'Lieutenant Commander:' Cassius *'First Lieutenant:' Coby *'Second Lieutenant:' Caldera *'Commander:' Mikaela *'Commodore:' Thaddeus Achievements *Completed the most quests in New ALO so far. *One of the first known Clearer Guilds in SAO Trivia *Their ranking system (with the exception of the Quinate) is similar to how the United States Navy and Army ranks their soldiers. *Their guild is based off of the Assassin Order from ''Assassin's Creed.